Nobody Came To Watch Death Battle
by ltj056
Summary: After destroying everyone in the Underground, the child gets DVDS of an existing product!


**WOW! What a well thought out, creative, and great idea this is! I really do love stories that are just 'the characters sit around and watch an existing product with no story!' I can't believe that there are people that would despise such an ingenious idea! How dare they think this would suck!**

In the middle of a room with a throne and golden flowers, a young girl with a green and yellow striped shirt, brown shorts, and red blushing cheeks was stabbing a flower. The majestic room was filled with a eerie silence, then everything started to fade into an dreadful darkness. The girl stared towards the darkness and her eyes were revealed to be a bright red, "Greetings. I am Chara, the fallen child."

She speaked in a very monotone voice, yet there was a demonic tone, "Thank you."

A strange sound started to ring through the darkness, "Your power awakened me from death. My 'Human Soul.'" 

A bitter look appeared on her face, but she proceeded as though nothing was different, "My 'Determination.'"

She pointed in front of her, "They were not mine, but YOURS."

"At first, I was so confused."

She looked towards the ground, as though she was saddened by something, "Our plan had failed, hadn't it?"

She had a feign look of confusion on her face, "Why was I brought back to life?"

The fake confusion was now replaced by fake realization, "You." 

"With your guidance."

I realized the purpose of my reincarnation." 

"Power."

"Together, we eradicated the enemy and became strong."

She held her hands out, "HP. ATK. DEF. GOLD. EXP. LV."

"Every time a number increases, that feeling…" 

"That's me."

"Chara."

"Now."

"Now, we have reached the absolute."

"There is nothing left for us here." 

"Let us erase this pointless world, and move on to the next." 

Two boxes appeared. One said 'ERASE' and the other said 'DO NOT.' A red heart appeared in the box that said 'ERASE', but went down to a different box that said 'WATCH' and lite up. Chara was staring at the emptiness with confusion, especially since a box of DVDs appeared next to her, "You actually mean to tell me that you committed genocide on an entire species and pushed the world to end….just to watch me watch some DVDs?"

Her eyes turned into dark red voids and blood started to spill from them, "You are truly petty!"

Chara ran towards the box and sliced it clean in half with a knife.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

 **Got ya! Man, who actually thought this was legit?! AHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Okay, okay. I'm good now.**

 **So, react fanfiction. I have made it well known that I do not like these stories. My biggest problem with them is the lack of actual substance or, even worse, skimming plot in favor of just having react chapters. The latter problem is most obvious with Night Raid watches Death Battle. Even ignoring the fact that the world of Akame Ga Kill doesn't even have indoor plumbing, much less a DVD player, the story actively skips many of the plot battles, like the Akame VS Kurome fight or Seryu's capture and reformation. The impact that Death Battle could have on a world would be an interesting thing to read, unfortunately it's all skipped. If you haven't read that first paragraph of certain chapters, you will be lost.**

 **That's not really the problem with other react stories. There's obviously no correlation there. Another reason I don't like react stories is because they tend to repeat themselves. You could predict some reactions by reading other stories. For characters like Eggman, the reaction will be disgust, and characters like Luigi, they will acknowledge his cowardice and admire his moments of bravery. It's all the same. Even for the story by itself, you could predict future reaction by reading previous ones. There's not much variety, regardless of whether or not it is in character for the character to react in some of the ways they react.**

 **Hell. The Kirby and smash bros one literally copied and pasted from other react stories. You can tell because you can see some of the characters from other fics there. How the guy writing it hasn't gotten into trouble is beyond me, but whatever.**

 **Some people get around copy and pasting death battle by extending the episode. This is a problem. The reactions get in the way of the changes. If you want to extend DB, just do that and not have any reactions. Responses I have gotten to this was that they wanted to avoid Critics United, but it is a little understandable that they wouldn't want for someone to copy and paste a show and just have reactions to it. I will admit that CU can mess up sometimes, but I can forgive them here.**

 **It's not a review on youtube where your promised Fair Use and using it to make something else. The more I think about it, the more this type breaks away from what fanfiction is. Fanfiction is supposed to be fanmade stories on a show, not characters watching a show.**

 **Some do make Omakes, but they're mostly pointless and nothing is really gained through watching them. Seriously, just fun one shot stories is enough.**

 **It was kinda fun for me with RWBY watches Death Battle, the story that started this trend, but even then it got tiring after a while.**

 **How would I have done this? Have them watch the episode, but focus on the possible changes to the world.**

 **Hopefully this trend will die soon and we can finally get some more Death Battle fanfiction that has an actual plot.**

 **Stay frosty everybody!**


End file.
